The Bridge
by FDsecretart
Summary: "It's all ours...our special land..." It was their land, where magical things happened. "Yeah, just ours..." StiCy AU
1. Chapter 1

**New story, new story, new story! Anyone excited? XD Anyone who reads my other fanfiction** _ **Twin Mages**_ **, will know about this story and my upcoming one since I mentioned it in the latest chapter. So I don't know what to think of this chapter, but I hope you like it and please review, thanks. Oh by the way, the school timetable is going to be British one, since I live in England.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **The Bridge**

 _ **Sting's POV**_

 _*RING RING*_

A deep groan escaped my mouth as I shifted around in my sleep. I dug my face deeper into my pillow and snuggled into it before I sent a hand flying towards the direction of where my alarm clock was, my bedside table. My hand hit the flat surface of my table and I groaned once more.

 _*RING RING RIIIIIIING*_

Be quiet you damn thing! Why can't I rest in peace?! I shifted around again and clenched my fist and threw it down again, successfully hitting the white coloured alarm clock. I inwardly smiled and, contently, sunk deeper into my warm covers. A few more minutes of sleep won't do any harm right? It's just a small while, I won't fall asleep that fast, will I? Nope! I turned around and closed my eyes before feeling myself drifting off into dreamland...

"WAKE UP EUCLIFFE!" a loud voice caused me to jump up from my peaceful slumber. I sat up with one eye open, my beautiful hair messy and my top hanging halfway down my body, exposing my six pack – yep, I have a six pack! There's no need to get jealous, its okay.

I groaned as I scratched my head in confusion as I looked around before seeing my mother standing beside my bed with a disapproving look on her face. "What?" I grumbled, "I was sleeping."

I grabbed my sheets and went back to sleep before the covers were thrown off me. In result, I shivered and jumped up once again, "What's your deal?" I gritted my teeth, pulling my top down to cover myself. "And you're _Eucliffe_ too!"

"Be quiet Eucliffe, get up! You're late for school!" she snapped, stuffing my alarm clock in my face. "Do you mind?" I replied, my voice came out in a muffled mess. I used my own hand to move it away.

"I'm not late for school, I have another hour to get ready, and my alarm rang only a few minutes ago." I explained.

"Oh? You think so?" my mother asked, before she pointed to my clock which signalled 8:07am. "A few minutes, young man? Or a whole FOURTY FIVE minutes?"

I gulped, realising how long I had to get to school. Okay let me tell you guys what I should have told you before. My name is Sting Eucliffe and I'm fifteen years old. I have spiky blonde hair and dark blue eyes and I wear a single earring on my left ear. I have four sisters: Mavis, who is seven, Yukino who is fourteen, Jenny who is 18 and my oldest sister, Sorano who works abroad and she is twenty two. Today is the last day of her holiday so she goes back to work tomorrow overseas. I'm currently living with them and my parents, Leslie and Weisslogia Eucliffe. It sucks being the only boy in a house full of annoying females because my dad is hardly home and I'm closest with him in my family.

I live on the borders of a town called Magnolia, and the area where I live is surrounded by a forest. My father was once a CEO of a company but he lost that position about a year ago and my mother is a housewife so we have no income to keep living. My sister, Sorano, is the only one working and earning money for our family as we're kinda struggling with things. I've got my own part-time job and as I'm sixteen, I can pay for my taxes. But it's hard.

We were forced to move out of our massive house in the capital, Crocus, to a small three-bedroom house in Magnolia. My parents have their own room; Yukino, Jenny and Sorano share the biggest room and Mavis and I share a room. Because I'm a guy, our room is split into two by a curtain.

It takes half an hour to get to school by car so my dad has to drive me to there, or it takes 45 minutes by foot. School starts at 8:45 so right now, I'm pretty much screwed.

"Shit." I cursed, as I got up from bed and searched around for my uniform.

"Hurry up and get dressed, be down in five minutes and have breakfast, okay?" My mother told me as I nodded. Once I heard her walking down the stairs, I frantically ran around my room in search of my blazer and shirt. I found my uniform folded and on my chair and I released a sigh of relief – thank you mum! I quickly changed into it and looked at myself in the mirror, trying to get my tie right and brush and gel my hair. I groaned as I accidently tied a knot in my tie and put too much gel in my hair, damn it's gonna take time to wash it out! Gah, fuck it.

I scurried into the bathroom and squashed the toothpaste tube above my tooth brush and stuffed it in my mouth whilst I also washed my face and did my daily morning things, but in a rush. It took me ten minutes to get downstairs, my backpack hanging off my shoulder with my books spilling out.

As I entered the kitchen, I groaned as I sat down, exhausted. My sisters looked at me in disgust. "Geez Sting, you're a right mess!" Jenny snorted.

"Shuttup!" I hissed, followed by a yawn.

"You look like you came out of a bin. Is that a mop on your head? Oh wait, it's your hair." Yukino laughed, as she washed her hands in the kitchen sink.

"She's right, let me guess. You overslept again?" Sorano guessed, drinking a cup of tea.

"He stayed up playing video games again!" Mavis butted in – geez, what a snitch.

"Be quiet Mavis, go be a good girl and play with your dolls!" I told her as my mother and father walked in.

"Sting, what have I told you about saving electricity? We don't have money like we used to and can't afford to pay for your stupid games!" Weisslogia scolded.

"Yeah Sting, who do you think pays for it?" Sorano asked, innocently. I clenched my fist as I stuffed my toast in my mouth.

"Sting, why are you in your uniform? Isn't today your school's Sport's Festival?" My mother asked me, before it hit me. Fuck.

"Today?" I chocked on my food, "No it's not!" I replied, hoping that I was right.

" _Today_. Oh God, what type of idiot are you?" she replied, as I groaned as hit my head on the table.

"Sting, go back upstairs and get changed. I'll drive your sisters to school and your mother will take you once you are properly ready." Weisslogia told me.

AAAAAGH FUCK ME! WHY?! Fed up, I stood up and slowly walked up the stairs to get changed into my P.E. kit, before hearing my sisters insult me like always.

"What a dumbass." Jenny said.

"He's probably trying to copy Natsu, but he's failing miserably at it." Yukino added.

"I am NOT copying Natsu!" I yelled, "That guy was born an idiot!"

Natsu was my best friend at school, along with Rogue, Gray and Gajeel. They were like brothers to me and we were the most popular boys in Fairy Tail Academy and only they knew about my family's money problems. Everyone else at school knew nothing. Girls at school love me, probably for my awesome looks, but no matter what, they just do. They listen to anything I say probably because they think I'm still the rich boy, but nooooo way as hell is that the same. It sucks so badly.

Once I was in my red Fairy Tail polo top, white shorts and white air maxes, I quickly fixed up my hair before I ran downstairs. The only person that remained there were Sorano and my mum who were talking to each other. "I'm ready." I called out as I tiredly stepped down from the last step.

"You took your time. You only have fifteen minutes to get to school!" My mother stated as I shrugged and walked over to the kitchen sink and looked out of the window. Surprisingly, there were moving vans and a car parked outside near the house next door. The house next door reminded me of my old home since it was quite spacious and lavish. It had huge bedrooms and living rooms with a massive garden. I wish we could live there, my house doesn't have a garden and it can get quite stuffy.

I leaned over the sink to get a closer look and moved the blinds out of the way. I squinted as I spotted two people – adults – who walked into the house holding boxes. There was a female and male and they looked posh and rich. They were both blonde and as I scrutinised the male, I realised he kinda looked familiar but pushed the thought away. Trailing behind them, I noticed a white snowman – wait, a snowman? I looked closer, seeing a carrot-like nose – this definitely was a living snowman!

"Mum, look! A living snowman!" I exclaimed, pointing at the window. Sorano laughed as my mother walked over, "Don't be rude to our new neighbours, Sting! Have some manners!"

"But look, it really is a snowman!" I told her.

"Be quiet Sting, finish you breakfast!" Sorano exclaimed as I grumbled and walked over to my chair and gobbled down my food. "Gee Sting, a snowman? Seriously?" Sorano snorted and laughed.

"Fuck off."

 **XOXOXOX**

I grumbled as I walked through the school gates, through the school building, wanting to get to our school's sports court which was really big. I grumbled as I felt the wind around me and cursed. Who has a sports festival in the middle of October? It's fucking crazy. I slammed my P.E. bag into my locker and when I shut it, I was greeted by two faces. "So you finally made it, huh?" Rogue leaned against the other lockers.

"We got you out of detention for being late, you can thank us later." Natsu spoke, "that old lady sure does whinge alot."

"So no _hi_?" I told them, as I walked down the hallways, earning smiled from girls passing by. "So what did you tell her? Porlyusica, I mean."

Instantly, Natsu burst out laughing and I paled, assuming that he told everyone something stupid. "Don't worry, I told her you were at the doctors." Rogue replied.

"Then why is candy floss laughing?" I asked, before I felt my collar being grabbed.

"What did you call me, light bulb?!" Natsu hissed.

I ignored him and pushed him away, before returning back to my conversation with Rogue. "Natsu thought it was appropriate to put a water balloon on Porlyusica's seat and earned himself an hour's detention." Rogue explained as I laughed.

"What? It was funny; you should've seen her face! It looked like she wet herself!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Damn, I should've been there!" I replied, imagining the pink haired old hag with a scowl on her wrinkled face.

 **XOXOXOX**

Once outside, we immediately started doing warm-ups before we started doing some sporting activities and games. It had only been an hour and I was sweating like fuck. My face turned a pale red and my t-shirt stuck to me, making my abs visible, which caused many fangirls to come up to me, frequently.

"Sting-sama!" a girl gushed, "You look so hot!"

"I know, I know!" I flashed her a cocky grin, "But right now I really need a drink, so you can go back to your activities now!"

The group of girls squealed and ran off as I sighed in relief and headed over to the water fountain. I drowned myself in cold water and smiled, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I act as if my fangirls don't bother me, but they really do. I don't hate them or anything but they're so annoying. They follow me around and comment of everything I do. Once I sneezed and this girl started gushing on about how my nose moved so _perfectly_ when sneezing – like what the fuck.

"I fucking hate this." A familiar deep voice grumbled.

"Just deal with it, metal face." I replied, already knowing who it was without even lifting my head from the lovely water. I cupped my hands under the tap and filled my hands with water before splashing my face with it. Oh, it felt so nice and cold...

"Shuttup, kid." Gajeel replied, "Hurry up and move, I need some water!"

"Go somewhere else!" I groaned, "Can't you see I'm drinking here?"

"You've been standing there for five minutes already!" Gajeel yelled.

"Fuck off... I'm tired." I dunked my face under the tap and then turned it off. I grabbed the towel around my neck and wiped myself dry. I can do my hair later.

 **XOXOXOX**

"I can't believe you guys are actually taking part in this shit." Gray spoke at lunch time, sitting on the table outside.

"Hypocrite." Rogue mumbled, silently eating away at his sandwich.

"I'm only taking part for the races at the end. I want to get the most gold medals." I told them as Natsu scoffed.

"Sure you will. I always get the most. You always come second every single year!"

"This time I'll beat you! It's my year!" I fist pumped, confidently. "I'm going to win the 1500m!"

"Give it up, Sting." Rogue told me.

"How can you say that, Rogue?! You've been saying I have a chance all year!" I retorted.

"To make you happy, duh." Rogue bluntly stated.

"I'm not a fucking child!" I exclaimed, "If you can't tell me the truth, don't make it up – that's just sad!"

The others laughed as I grumbled, "Fuck you guys."

 **XOXOXOX**

I fell down on the grass, exhausted at 2:30pm. My body was absolutely dead – I can't bear to do anymore sports. The guys were next to me on the ground, panting like dogs, just as exhausted as me. After all these races, I still hadn't done the 1500m sprint. I'm gonna be dead. "I'm so... tired."

"Too tired to do the race?" Natsu asked. I turned to look at the pink idiot and my mouth gaped open. Natsu Dragneel was still on his feet, gulping down a bottle of water and doing a few stretches as if he had just started.

"How?" I muttered, jumping up, trying to show my friends I still had energy.

"I'm just awesome like that." Natsu stated, as the rest of the guys slowly stood up. "Give it up Sting, you look like some dude who got wrecked by a train followed by a tsunami. You're never going to beat me!"

"Don't be cocky, bastard!" I growled, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "This is _my_ year, and no one's going to take gold away from me!"

"Hate to admit this, but flame-brain will surely kick your ass, Sting." Gray commented.

"No one's talking to you, stripper." I turned to Gray who had no shirt on, "Put on some clothes, idiot."

"So far, Natsu and Sting are leading with the most gold medals, currently tied." Rogue explained, holding a clipboard.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed, grabbing the clipboard, "No way! What the fuck!"

I grabbed the clipboard to see the results for myself.

 _ **Number of Medals**_

 _ **Gajeel: 3 bronze 2 silver 1 gold**_

 _ **Gray: 2 bronze 3 silver 3 gold**_

 _ **Natsu: 0 bronze 2 silver 6 gold**_

 _ **Rogue: 1 bronze 3 silver 2 gold**_

 _ **Sting: 1 bronze 2 silver 6 gold**_

"Heck yeah!" I exclaimed, "Nine medals, I've got the most! Yosh!"

I turned to Natsu to see him grumbling, "Is he sulking?"

"Just forget him, the amount of medals don't count, the amount of gold count, so you're both equal." Gajeel explained.

"Rogue, man, you have the least." Gray pointed out, as Rogue shrugged.

"I'm not as competitive as you guys. Atleast I let the other students have a turn. We've practically owned this whole festival." Rogue explained.

"Yeah we dominated it all!" I exclaimed, proudly.

Rogue just slowly shook his head with a half smile, "Well I'm going for a little walk around before the final race." I told them as I bent down to pick up my towel and empty water bottle before heading off towards the grassy area behind the tennis courts.

Although I was feeling tired, I still had alot of energy which really does sound strange. But I'm really athletic so by the time the final race starts I'll have enough energy to win the race. Oh yeah, who's gonna win the race? Me! Me! Sting Eucliffe! For the past four years, Natsu has always won, but for my final year at this school, I'm going to win and show him I'm better than him!

As I strolled, I noticed an unfamiliar blonde girl hurry past me with a pink backpack. As she did, I noticed her phone falling out of the back pocket and land on the grass. However, she didn't notice. I quickly bent down to pick it up and called out after her, "Hey, you dropped your phone!"

Almost immediately, she turned on her heel and walked over to me, "Oh thanks! I didn't realise it fell!" she smiled at me, taking the item from my hand. My blue eyes roamed around her, not in the perverted way, and I realised that I didn't recognise her. I knew all the students in my year group, even the nerds and quiet ones, but I knew I didn't know her. She had blonde hair, a shade darker than mine, and it was tied up into a messy bun and she wore a baby pink head band. Her eyes were brown and she wore a pair of glasses. She wore a baggy shirt and black tracksuit bottoms with basic white trainers. She wore a red wrist band around her right hand and a multi coloured one around her left. She wore multiple different styled bracelets around both hands. Talk about weird look.

"You're welcome." I replied as she turned to leave, "Hey! What's your name? I haven't seen you before and I know everyone!" I called out.

She turned back around, "Oh I'm new here and my name is Lucy."

"Lucy? No second name?" I repeated, "Well the name's Sting."

"Well you didn't exactly tell me yours, did you?" she asked me.

"I don't tell people my surname." I explained, "What about you?"

"Same as you." She replied before disappearing around the corner.

I watched her figure as I just stood there. She was weird and looked weird. I wouldn't call her ugly because she isn't but it's just her sense of style that bothers me. The colours don't match – they clash, her hair is a mess and what is that thing on her head? Anyway... she's none of my business.

Once the whistle was blown, signalling the start of the race, I headed over to the track where Natsu and some other students were, and they were all boys. Girls didn't participate for some reason.

As I set myself down, I heard my fangirls rooting and cheering for me and I just smiled, cockily. "You're dead, Eucliffe." Natsu spat, who was lined next to me.

"After you." I replied, with a laugh.

"You're going to come second, and I'm gonna come first." Natsu added.

"Sure, I'm going to get first place." I scoffed.

"Actually, _I'm_ going to come first." A new voice came in. I looked to my side to see a familiar person step in-between Natsu and I.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu inquired.

"Lucy? What the hell? This is the boys' race!" I exclaimed.

"Don't be sexist. Other girls don't race because you guys just dominated the festival; they're too scared to race!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu snorted, "It doesn't matter, I'm going to win and that's what matters."

"Well good luck to you, Lucy." I told her, before Natsu and I laughed.

As soon as the gun went off, the three of us shot off. I felt the wind in my hair and my face, as I looked over to Natsu – we were neck and neck. The race went on like that until after about 1300m, where the two of us started to slow down. However, I kept going, until I felt myself pass Natsu. I grinned as Natsu cursed and I forced myself to run even faster. Just when I spotted the finish line, I felt someone whizz past me. My eyes widened as I noticed Natsu slightly behind me and then looked forward to see a certain blonde female win first place. Damn it Lucy!

Once I reached the finish line, I was awarded with a silver medal and Natsu got bronze. Lucy smiled triumphantly at the both of us and Natsu stormed past us. What a sore loser.

I sighed and walked over to the winner and congratulated her, "Congrats Lucy."

"Than-" Before she could finish, I turned back around to meet up with the guys.

"Damn you, Sting. I can't believe you beat me." Natsu complained, gulping down some water.

"Ha, I told you, didn't I?" I beamed, looking over at Lucy.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 1, how was it? Not much happened, more things will happen in the next chapter, though. I hope you liked it and please leave a review and tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written, not including the author's note. It's over 6000 words, yay! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourite! I have high hopes for this story and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

"Ha, I told you, didn't I?" I smirked at my friends, glad over the fact that finally I surpassed Natsu - the one I looked up to as a young teenager.

"Don't rub it in," Natsu grumbled, "I let you off since it's our last year and you haven't beat me once."

"Don't want to admit defeat, huh flame-brain?" Gray scoffed as he slapped my back, "Congrats light bulb, never thought you could have beaten him."

I smirked, cockily, "Well I am-"

"I told you _I let you off!_ " Natsu interrupted, as he wiped his face with his towel.

"Whatever, whatever." I brushed him off, "Just know that I'm the fastest guy in our year group, now." I bragged as I looked at my group of friends who were chatting away with each other - why weren't they listening? Did they not care about my achievement?! They were acting as if it was nothing. Well it wasn't 'nothing', it was _something_! It was something very important that may go down in history, or maybe just _my_ history, but they can atleast congratulate me! Who knows, maybe because of this win, I might become a professional athlete one day and become the fastest man in the world! It certainly wasn't ' _nothing'_ if it could lead to something like that!

"Hey Rogue! Aren't you going to congratulate me?!" I asked, walking over to him.

Rogue sent me an uninterested look, "Why should I?"

"Because you're my brother!" I told him, crossing my arms over my chest, "And I beat Natsu, something _you_ could never do!"

"After you got beaten by the new girl?" The black haired questioned before he faked a smile, "Well then, congratulations Sting, for getting beaten by a _girl_."

I huffed, atleast he congratulated me on _something_. "You guys are the greatest." I stated, sarcastically.

"Well we do try our best, you know." Gajeel replied as I snorted.

"Yo, Luigi! Congratulations!" I heard Natsu chirp all cheerful. Well someone was having weird mood swings. I turned around to see who this 'Luigi' was - certainly someone I didn't know. As I did, I sweat dropped.

"My name is LUCY!" the blonde cried out as I winced, "L-U-C-Y!" she continued, spelling her name out.

"Geez, will you quit yelling? My ears can't take your crazy shrieking!" I barked at the blonde. "Why are you even here, blondie?"

"My name is LUCY!" The blonde squawked. "And you're blonde too!"

"Not again!" I groaned, "My ears are really sensitive!"

Lucy huffed, fixing her glasses before speaking, "I came here to congratulate you and Natsu for winning second and third after boasting so much about getting first!" She smiled warmly at us.

"Thanks I guess..." I grumbled, "It's not every day a screaming blonde beats you in a race."

"I'll take that as a compliment." A smile formed on the blonde girl's face. "Well I hope we can be friends!" She extended her hand out towards me as I shook it, "So aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Lucy inquired.

"They already know you as the one who won the race." I mumbled.

"Well I don't know them, I like making new friends!" She beamed, no kidding.

"Um." I turned to my friends, "That's Rogue, Gajeel, Gray and you already know Natsu," I replied, gesturing to each person.

"Well, I've gotta go!" Lucy chimed as soon as I had finished, "See you around, Sting!"

"See ya, Luce!" Natsu flashed a toothy grin her way.

"Yeah, bye." I added.

"Luce?" The blonde girl repeated, stopping in her tracks.

I turned to look at my best friend, to see what type of response he would give, "It's my nickname for you!" He beamed and I could see a tint of pink on his cheeks. _Wait_ , did he have a _crush_ on her?

I watched as she walked away and immediately turned to Natsu, "You like her, don't you?" I teased.

"Shuttup, Eucliffe!" My pink haired friend snapped as I laughed.

"She's a weird girl," Gajeel stated, "Strangely, she wasn't a fangirl."

"She may look funny, but she has a good heart - I can tell." Gray added, "If you do date her, flame brain-" Gray was cut off when Natsu punched him in the face.

"I don't like her!" Natsu growled, "So say that to my face, Stripper!"

I looked at Gray; too see his shirt nowhere in sight and sweat dropped as he butt heads with Natsu.

"What did you call me, ash for brains?" Gray retorted.

"You wanna go, ice princess?!"

In a few seconds the two began throwing punches, kicks and insults.

I ended up staggering backwards, getting hit by one of them. I sighed, "Guys, break it up." However they didn't listen.

"Oi, you idiots!" Gajeel spoke up, "You better stop before you destroy the whole school! And if that girl was interested in anyone, I'd say Sting as she came to talk to him!"

"Hey!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, Natsu punched Gajeel in his stomach - I'm guessing accidently - and then he became angry and I knew it was time to take a few steps back.

I could only watch my friends fight as I smiled to myself. "Stop smiling, you look like a freak." I heard Rogue say.

"Says the emo." I responded, blankly.

"I'm not an emo, _blondie_." Rogue replied and I felt my eye twitch as I let my fist work on its own. Soon there were two bundles of shooting body parts which joined together a few minutes later, becoming a storm of smoke, dust and body parts.

Don't worry, this was completely normal. It happens quite often so you shouldn't be surprised - well why would you, you probably hear or read about something like this quite often, right? So don't have a shocked or a _what-the-fuck_ look on your face. You are used to this, so you should have an _it-was-about-time_ look, right? Well, anyway, back to the story, let's not go off track.

 **XOXOXOX**

I can't really remember what happened next, I guess a teacher broke up our fight after destroying things or something because after school I found myself in an hour's detention with my friends. I groaned as I looked up at the clock - 3:25pm. The teacher, Miss Evergreen had left the room to get a cup of coffee, which was a perfect chance for the five of us to talk. Since it was our school's special day of sports, no one in Year 11 got detention except from us. Since the whole day was sports, most students skipped this day, but being me - forgetful - the fact about this day slipped my mind and I ended up coming to school.

"What happened? How did we get detention?" Natsu asked as Gray, who was across the room, snorted. We were all split up and seated in different parts of the room so we couldn't communicate - but, oh, we always find a way to do so.

"Did you forget pyro?" Gray asked, "Geez, you're pathetic."

"I knew Gajeel was a metal head but you've got an ash brain, Natsu." I spoke, fiddling with my pencil.

"What did you say, light freak?" Gajeel provoked as I felt something hit the back of my head. "Hey!" I exclaimed as a ball of scrunched up paper landed on my desk, "What the hell was that for?!"

As I was sitting at the front, I had to turn around to see everyone, "Which one of you idiots did that?"

However, no one answered. Natsu was doodling away in his notebook; it could have been him, Gray was in the process of throwing his shirt away; it's not him, Rogue was reading through a random book; definitely not him since he's the most sensible person in our friendship group, so it was, obviously, Gajeel who did it - well probably; he was staring out of the window.

I picked up my pencil and threw it towards Gajeel. It hit him straight on the back of his head and, instantly, he whipped round. "What the fuck?!" He growled, his hand flying out to grab his eraser. A mischievous grin grew upon my face as I knew where this was headed. We might as well pass time, right? The teacher's lounge was on the other side of the school so the teacher would return in about ten minutes.

As the rubber flew throughout the air, toward me, I grabbed a book from the empty desk to my right. As if the eraser was a tennis ball, I sent it flying another direction, using the book as a racket. The dark blue eraser hit Gray in the face and I turned back around, acting innocent. I smirked as Gray yelled, "Who did that?!"

"It was probably Natsu, since he's the one drawing." I lied as Gray burst.

"Flame brain, you are _so_ going to pay for that!"

The pink haired boy looked up confused, only to be hit by Gray's P.E. top, smack right in the face. I watched as he fell down like a statue before coughing, hysterically. "That stinks ice freak!" Natsu cried out, "Go have a shower! That smells so horrible that skunks would bow down before you as their leader!"

I grinned in amusement as Natsu searched through the teacher's cupboard and brought out a jar of paper clips. Without thinking, he threw it in a random direction and it hit the spot in the ceiling just about my head. As soon as it made contact with the ceiling, the lid slipped off, spewing out all the multi-coloured paper clips. I cursed under my breath, feeling the paperclips fall on my head like heavy hail stones before the jar landed in the middle of my head. Ouch. That was going to leave a bump.

Natsu started laughing like an idiot and everyone else did too, "Nice rainbow hair, Sting!" Gajeel exclaimed as I touched my head, feeling the paper clips clipped onto my hair. _Just great!_ I growled, grabbing a handful of paperclips from my hair and throwing them onto the floor. I picked up the fallen jar and licked my lips, evilly, wondering who I should throw it at. I aimed it at Gajeel but the jar hit Gray straight in the face instead. I noticed a red liquid drip down from his nose and laughed - must have put too much force. Hehe! The stripper picked up a dictionary from the nearby cabinet and flung it across the room. I'm guessing his aim was at me, but it was way off and hit Gajeel, before sliding across the table and out of the window. Snickers escaped my lips. Unexpectedly, I was sent staggering into chairs, due to folder whacking me in the face. "HEY!" I yelled, walking over to the glue stack. I picked up multiple glue sticks in both hands and thrust them in all directions.

The next thing I knew, the four of us were throwing things at each other. In the middle of it all was my buddy, Rogue, who had no injuries unlike us. He didn't even move a muscle; he only moved to turn the page of his book. "Yo Rogue!" I called out, lifting up a pencil pot, "Get ready, mate!" I exclaimed, about to throw it at him. However, before the pink pot left my hand, a yellow coloured tray hit side of Rogue's face. I gulped as I watched the tray slide down his face and his right eye twitch, as if holding back his rage. He slammed his book shut as he, abruptly, stood up. The four of us watched Rogue in silence, awaiting his next move. Suddenly, he launched his book towards me. I grinned as I instantly ducked, "Try again, Rogue!" I told him, with a proud grin.

"Gwah!" I exclaimed, crashing into the small bookshelf, unexpectedly. I felt something drip from the corner of my mouth and I looked ahead with a slightly clouded vision. Rogue stood before me, "You better tidy this shit up, before-"

"What the hell have you guys done?!" A feminine shriek echoed throughout the room as the five of us dropped our weapons, gulping. "Fuck..." I cursed, standing up.

"I leave you for only _ten_ minutes and you destroy the classroom?!" Miss Evergreen yelled, making me and the guys wince at her level of speech. "Miss, I have sensitive ears!" Natsu whined.

" _Sensitive ears_ all you want, but I'll have you know that I'll be calling all your parents about this _and_ you have another half an hour detention!" She bellowed, placing her mug of coffee on her desk. We all, simultaneously, groaned.

"How _dare_ you violate school equipment? You aren't in this detention to play, you are here for discipline! You cannot go around and do as you please, you are in school grounds and you listen to the rules!" She carried on.

"Get to the point!" Gajeel snapped, bored from her yapping voice.

"Young man, I do not approve of your back chatting!" Evergreen cried, "I want you all to clean up this classroom and when you leave here today, I want it to be presentable for tomorrow's classes!"

"Understood." Rogue replied.

"I am ashamed of all of you, especially you, Rogue! You are one of my most sensible students and to see your behaviour, its despicable." The teacher spat. "Now all of you get to work!"

I huffed as I picked up the fallen cabinets and placed its contents in the right place. "Sting, go get a dustpan and broom from the caretaker's office," Miss Evergreen instructed as I nodded, "And get those paper clips out of your hair this instant!"

I laughed, brushing the paper clips out of my hair with my hand. As I left the classroom, I shut the door behind me and set off down the corridors to the caretaker's office. After a few minutes of walking, I bumped into someone.

"Sting?" I heard the person say.

I looked up, "Blond- Lucy?"

"What are you doing at school at this time?" She inquired, rolling up one of her bracelets.

"I got detention, messed up the room with the guys and now we've got to clean it up." I explained, casually, as if it was nothing.

"Whoa, seriously?" Lucy asked, "I never thought you were the type to get into fights since you're so popular."

"What rumours have ya heard?" I asked, smirking a bit.

"Alot of the girls I've talked to keep rambling on about how much they like you and how you're so rich." She replied.

"Rich?" I repeated. _So they still think that, lol._

"Yeah." She confirmed, "They said your dad was loaded and he was the CEO of some company and you were going to take over once he stepped down. Is it true?"

"Is it true?" I repeated. Well it once was true until my dad somehow lost his job. He never told us what happened so how he lost his job remains a mystery lurking in the shadows. I paused, thinking for words to say. Should I tell her it was true or should I tell her the truth? Damn...

"It isn't true, right?" She questioned, giving me a stern glare, "Why did you lie to them?" I looked past her glasses and gazed at her chocolate brown orbs, feeling something drawing me in-

"Sting." She spoke again, "I'd like to know."

"It's none of your business." I finally replied, "So what are you doing at school?"

Lucy looked at me, not expecting my answer, "I volunteered to help at the library and homework clubs." She responded.

"That's nice of you." I stated, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I'm a nice person after all." She bragged, her chin her high as a few stray, blonde locks fell down the side of her face. "Yeah, a nice person who's lost." I pointed out.

"Hey, I'm not lost!" She countered.

"Sure," I replied, sarcastically, "Then why are you heading this way when the library is in that direction?" I inquired, pointing in the direction she just came.

A pink blush of embarrassment arose upon her cheeks, "it's not my fault it's my first day!" She defended.

"Well then, shall I take you there?" I suggested, "I have nothing better to do."

"But you're in detention!" She said.

"It doesn't matter; the caretaker's room isn't far from the library, so it's cool." I explained.

"Well then, thanks Sting!" She smiled at me with pink cheeks.

"Anytime blondie." I replied, knowing what the blonde would say next.

"My name is Lucy and you're blonde too!" She snapped as I chuckled.

"Sure, blondie, whatever you say!"

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" She exclaimed as I began walking towards the library.

"By the way, why do you have paperclips in your hair? Trying to start a new trend?"

"Just ignore them and no." I replied as she trailed behind me.

 **XOXOXOX**

As soon as I returned to class with the dustpan and brush, it was 3:50pm and Miss Evergreen was yelling like always. "What took you so long?" She demanded as I responded with a shrug. I'm a really nice person but when it came to teachers, I didn't care about rules because teachers annoy me nonstop. It's not like they can do anything to me, it's their job to teach and make sure their students are well behaved, if they're not, it's their problem because it's their job to do so.

"I was helping another teacher." I lied.

"Couldn't you tell them you were busy?" Evergreen inquired.

I shook my head, "No, because that would have been rude of me."

"Eucliffe..." she hissed, gritting her teeth angry at me.

Uh... I smiled cheerfully at my English teacher and sat on her desk, "So Miss," I began, acting friendly, "How's that boyfriend of yours?"

Almost immediately, she stopped talking, "My boyfriend has nothing to do with you!"

"You sure?" I asked, acting clueless, "Doesn't his older sister work with me at the restaurant-" Instantly I paused and my eyes flew to the clock - Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! I'm so late for work, damn!

"Now that you mention it, Sting, shouldn't you be on your way to your part-time job right now?" Natsu spoke up as I whipped my head in his direction, "Don't you think I know that already?" I hissed.

"Then why did you forget?" Rogue questioned.

"Just Shuttup!" I snapped, grumbling at turning back to the teacher. "Anyway, where were we?"

"His sister is none of your business, and what are you getting at, young man?" Evergreen yelled, "You should be cleaning!"

My eyes began to wander before they landed on her phone which was next to her and I smirked when it pinged. I grabbed it as fast as I could and thankfully, it was unlocked.

"Sting, give me my phone back!" Miss Evergreen yelled as I stood up and walked over to my desk. I scrolled through her text messages and a mischievous grin bloomed upon my face. I stood up on my desk and my friends began to watch what I was about to do. Judging from the messages on _Whatsapp_ , Miss Evergreen was talking to her boyfriend, Elfman Strauss. He's a seriously weird guy; he's obsessed with being a man and shouts it at everyone he sees. Once, we had him for P.E. last year, God, it was the most stressful lesson ever! I went home with muscle pain and sore ears as well as a sore throat. Ugh.

I cleared my throat as I began to mimic their voices as I read out the messages in an exaggerative tone of voice.

 _Elfman: Are you free today, Ever?_

 _Evergreen: I will be as soon as detention is over._

 _Elfman: That's a shame; I thought we could go for dinner together, like a MAN!_

 _Evergreen:_ _Oh, dinner? I'd love to go!_

 _Elfman: Really? That's a MAN!_

 _Elfman: But what are you going to do with the detention?_

 _Evergreen: Well it's for you, so I guess I can... cut it short._

 _Elfman: MAN! That's great, Ever; I bet your students love you!_

 _Evergreen: Hehe..._

 _Elfman: Well, pick you up at seven, okay?_

 _Evergreen: Sure thing!_

As I read them aloud, the guys began making kissy sounds behind me, including Rogue. Natsu and Gray were pretending to be a couple and pretended to kiss each other. Miss Evergreen kept blushing like a tomato, it was hilarious!

 _Elfman: I love you Ever._

 _Evergreen: Love you too, Elf._

 _Elfman: Hey, maybe tonight we can go to the club and-_

Miss Evergreen's phone was snatched away before I could finish. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed and looked over at my teacher. She was panting heavily and her face was red in a mix of embarrassment and rage. "GET. OUT. NOW." she roared, pointing at the door.

The guys and I burst out laughing and shot off out of the classroom and down the corridors to the lockers. Once we there, we leaned against the lockers, trying to contain our laughs. "Thanks, light bulb," Natsu breathed, "You got us out of detention!"

"But we're in deep shit tomorrow." Rogue pointed out.

"But it's worth it, that look on her face was priceless." Gajeel replied as I nodded, grabbing my P.E. bag from my locker.

This wasn't the first time we had done something like this, we're the most popular guys at school and the school's main trouble makers, and we should get an award or something. The head teacher, Makarov Dreyar, doesn't care if we cause mayhem like this because he says, _without breaking rules, we'll never progress in life and will not have different experiences in life_ , although I think the opposite, don't you think? But if we do something serious, we get expelled - it's one of the school's main rules.

"I thought you guys were in detention." A familiar voice came in.

"Luce! What are you doing here?" Natsu asked, grinning at the blonde girl who seems to appear everywhere!

"We got sent out." Natsu explained.

"Really? You got sent out in a detention? Seriously?" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"All thanks to Sting!" Gray added as I nodded.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Well..." I began as I explained the whole story to her.

By the time I finished, she was laughing. "You work? I thought you were going to take over your dad's company."

I released a breath, "I'm not rich, Lucy," I confessed.

"So you lied?" She questioned.

I looked down at my feet, thinking about what to say. "He didn't lie. It's just a rumour." Rogue told her. Thank you, Rogue!

"So aren't you going to clear it up?" She added.

"Fangirls don't listen; they think he's just lying to keep his identity a secret." Gajeel continued.

"Right..." Lucy nodded in understanding, "Well, I've gotta go now. See ya later."

With that, she left with a wave. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding as Gajeel spoke up, "Geez, she's a nosy one. She talks to us like she's our friend."

"She _is_ our friend, Gajeel." Natsu told him.

"I guess it's natural for her to be curious on her first day, we should help her out if she needs anything until she joins a group." Gray added as I nodded in agreement.

"Fine." Gajeel grunted.

 **XOXOXOX**

As you know, I have a part-time job; I'm a waiter at one of the most popular restaurants in town, _Sabertooth_. I'm supposed to start work at 4pm, but I ended up leaving school at four. My workplace wasn't far; it was only a ten minute bus journey away. But... I left my bus card at home so I had to walk; it took me about twenty minutes.

Currently, I was in the back locker room, changing into my white shirt and uniform. I looked at myself in the mirror as smirked, "I'm ready!"

As I walked through the kitchen, I felt someone tug on my hair and drag me backwards. "Why were you late, Sting?" A familiar voice asked, more precisely, demanded.

"Uh... Minerva! What a surprise to see you here!" I beamed, with a big smile.

"I work here, dumbass." She replied.

"Oh yeah..." I muttered, "I had detention."

"Don't ever be late again, got it?" She replied before pausing, "Why on Earthland do you have paperclips in your hair?"

"Looooong story!" I answered, before dashing off through the kitchen and into the restaurant. Minerva Orlando was four years older than me. We had been friends for quite some time and although she could be a mean person as times, she had a good heart. I remembered seeing her around school in my first year at Fairy Tail Academy before she left after her last year.

As I walked into the restaurant, I nearly crashed into someone. "Be careful Sting!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

"Ah, sorry Mirajane!" I apologised. Mirajane Strauss was the older sister of Elfman Strauss who was Miss Evergreen's boyfriend. Everyone at Sabertooth called Mirajane, Mira, for short and she was eleven years older than me. Mira was one of the nicest people I knew, caring for the people around her. "Its fine," she replied, "Here, take this soup to table six for me."

I nodded, taking the tray from her, not noticing a paper clip from my hair, fall into it.

I headed over to table six and, like usual, set it down on the table for the old man sitting there. "Have a nice day, sir." I chirped, as I walked away.

The restaurant was buzzing with people today, it made me feel hot and I felt sweat form on the back of my neck - I really needed a shower quick. "Sting, table fourteen needs their orders taken!" I heard Mira call as I nodded, ambling over to the other side of the room. Once I made it to the table I instantly paled, "What the hell are you guys doing here?!" I hissed at my friends who were seated at the table, grinning.

"We're here to eat, duh!" Natsu spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And to embarrass you." Gajeel added.

"Get out!" I exclaimed in a hushed tone, "I don't have time to deal with your shit right now!" I told them as I heard a disapproving voice. Minerva...

"Sting, hurry up and take their orders and be nice to our customers!" She ordered as I nodded.

"Of course." I answered, taking out my notepad, hearing the guys snigger. "So what would you like?"

Natsu spoke first, clearing his throat, "I'd like all the chicken on the menu with four glasses of Pepsi and three bottles of hot sauce." I gawked at Natsu as I scribbled it down.

"I'd just like the coldest ice cream you've got with a bowl of dry ice." Gray spoke.

"Dry ice?" I repeated, "There ain't any dry ice here"!

"Fine... ice cubes then." Gray answered.

"I want iron." Gajeel stated blankly as I sweat dropped.

"Do you really think there's iron here?! That's not even on the menu!" I exclaimed, "I'm putting you down for the hardest food we have."

"Whatever." Gajeel grunted, "I only came here to mess with you so I don't give a damn."

I sighed as I turned to Rogue, "Let me guess, you want shadows?"

"Tea."

"I knew it- huh?" I asked for clarification.

"Just put me down for tea." Rogue said as I nodded, writing it down.

Once I told the chef their orders, I trekked over to table nine. "LUCY?!" I exclaimed, catching her attention as I whipped around, walking away, and hoping that she wouldn't recognise me. Well it was hopeless since I called out her name. "Sting? Is that you?" I heard her say.

"Sorry, I don't know who you're talking about." I replied in another voice.

"Well Sting, if you want to take my order, I'd like a simple pasta salad please." She answered as I turned back around.

"Sure thing." I replied.

About ten minutes later, I returned to her with her food. "Thanks Sting," she beamed at me, "I didn't you worked here of all places."

"Yeah... surprise." I mumbled, before hearing a few screams and shouts. Instantly, both Lucy and I looked over to the other side of the restaurant to see a crowd of people gathered around a single person. "What happened?" She asked as I placed my stuff down at her table and ran over to see for myself.

It seemed the old man that I had given soup was choking whilst Minerva patted his back, trying to help him. I watched him cough multiple times as I wondered what had he swallowed since the soup was just liquid. Suddenly, something small flew out of his mouth covered in saliva and landed on the floor. From what I could tell, it was a white... _paperclip_. Oops... I turned on my heel and backed away from the scene, laughing sheepishly. "Shit." Once no one could see me, I shook all the paperclips out of my hair and watched the few remaining scatter on the floor.

"Let me guess, it had something to do with paperclips?" Lucy asked as soon as I returned to her table. I nervously laughed in response as a loud voice boomed throughout the restaurant.

"STING; GET YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" I heard Minerva yell as I gulped.

 **XOXOXOX**

"Sting, your fucking carelessness has nearly caused a customer's death and our restaurant to shut down!" Minerva yelled to my face, as I was backed up against the door in the kitchen.

"B-But he's still alive and w-we're still here..." I stammered, slightly in fear.

"That's not the point!" Minerva jabbed her finger into my chest, "The point is that our restaurant could be closed down because of this small thing! We're lucky our customer did not sue us!"

"Well..." I sucked in my breath, not knowing what to say, "It was an accident... I didn't mean to, honest."

"Look Sting!" Minerva began, slightly calmer, "Our restaurant is one of the best, what would happen if people started wondering about what other inedible things were put in their food! Our ratings could go down because of this. You will be lucky if my father doesn't fire you!"

Oh, by the way, Minerva was the daughter of our boss so she had the right to go jabbing fingers. Once she mentioned being fired, I gulped. I couldn't afford being fired. I needed this job and I needed to keep it! I don't want to let my family down because of this. I can already imagine by sisters insulting me and swearing at me and my mother's disappointed face. My dad would be even more stressed out with money. No. I couldn't let that happen - I couldn't! Not when Sorano was working so hard, not when my parents were working their hardest! I clenched my teeth; I couldn't afford to lose my job!

"Not only that, Sting! You keep getting detention and being late! This is not the first time!" Minerva yapped on, jabbing her finger into my chest much harder.

"That's starting to hurt," I said, knowing that there'll be a red mark on my chest.

"Ara, ara," I heard Mirajane walk in, "Minerva, you should back off. It was an accident, Sting meant no harm."

Minerva turned around, "I understand that, but his stupid-"

"Minerva." Mirajane cut her off, "Leave him. He understands what has happened and I think he's had enough of your yelling. He's well aware of everything, he won't do it again."

"I won't." I swallowed, sweat forming on my forehead.

"If our ratings go down-"

"Don't worry, Minerva. I'll take care of it, I'll watch over him from now on. I'll make sure he's well presented before work, okay?" Mirajane continued. I'm glad Mirajane came in, she's a nice person and she's like an older sister figure to me. We're pretty close because of work and her youngest sibling, Lisanna, is in my year group and we go to the same school. So she tends to look out for me.

"You should be telling that to my father." Minerva replied, walking out.

As soon as she did, both Mira and I exhaled. Minerva was my friend, but she could be really scary like that at times.

"Sting, you do understand what you did, right?" Mirajane asked me as I nodded. "I won't always be here to save your ass so be careful okay? I care for you and I don't want you to have any more problems in life and with your family."

"I know..." I responded.

The white haired lady in front of me sighed, "Go, go upstairs to Jiemma. He wants to see you."

"I got it." I replied, taking off my apron and walking out.

 **XOXOXOX**

"So Sting, what should I do with you?" Jiemma asked as I sat in his office.

"Um... let me continue work here?" I suggested, with a nervous laugh.

"Sting, do you understand what you have caused today?" Jiemma asked me, sternly.

"Yes, I understand and I apologise." I admitted.

"Did you apologise to the customer?" He asked.

"Oh... um... well I..." I stuttered.

"Did you or did you not?" Jiemma barked.

"No." I confessed.

Jiemma sighed, "Normally I wouldn't let someone off, I would fire them but..."

I held my breath.

"...Sting, you can keep your job but I want you to go home now. Don't return for your shifts for the rest of the week and you won't get paid this week, understand? Also, you work four hours right? When you return, I want you to work for an extra hour." Jiemma continued. I released my breath and smiled.

"Really?" I asked, "Thank you so much!" I grinned; glad that I could keep my job.

"I'm not doing this out of favouritism, your father and I were good friends and I know that if you're fired, your family will stress." Jiemma confessed, "But understand that if you pull something like that again, I won't hesitate to exclude you, understand?"

"Understood, thank you." I replied, before leaving the room.

Mirajane was standing in the locker rooms, probably waiting for me. Once she saw me, she hurried over to me. "What happened?" she asked, worry clear in her blue eyes.

"I've got to leave." I answered, truthfully.

"What?!" she exclaimed, "He fired you?!"

"N-no, I just can't come back to work for a week and I won't get this month's pay. And my shift is an hour longer." I answered her.

She released a sigh of relief, "Well atleast you're not fired... I'm glad."

"Yeah, me too." I replied, unbuttoning my shirt, "Well I've gotta leave now."

She nodded as she headed back into the restaurant.

 **XOXOXOX**

The walk home was tiresome and stinky. I decided that as soon as I got home, I would hop into the shower. My drawstring bag slung from my shoulder as the walk home was silent. The moving vans were gone and I guess people had already moved in as the lights were turned on.

I sighed as I entered my house and straight up the stairs before halting at a voice. "Young man," I heard my mother speak, "Kitchen, now."

I groaned as I stepped down from the stairs and walked into the kitchen. I was glad that it was just us as my mum handed me a glass of orange juice. "So..." she began.

"So..." I repeated.

"Jiemma called a while ago, I don't know what to do with you." My mother replied with a disappointed sigh. "Miss Evergreen also called."

"Don't bother punishing me; I've already got alot on my shoulders." I told my mother, gulping down the drink.

"What happened? Were you fired?" Leslie Eucliffe asked as I shook my head.

"No, I just won't get this month's pay, my shift is longer and I can return to work in a week." I explained.

"You're lucky he was soft on you, Jiemma isn't one for random kindness." She replied, nodding in understanding, "Anyway, go have a shower, we're going to visit our new neighbours. Your sisters are already next door."

I groaned, "Fine."

* * *

 **So, how was it? Did you like it? Tell me what you thought of it by leaving a review, thanks! Also, I made some changes to the ages in the last chapter because I forgot about an event in this story which wouldn't make sense with Sting's age. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa it's been a long time since I updated this. I wrote about 1k words a few months ago and just left it like that, but then I went onto the file today and I just kept writing because the words kept flowing and I was like holy shit I'm actually writing something! XD Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and learn a thing or two about Sting's past and see his 'other' side instead of his 'bad boy' side like in the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

I sighed as I dragged myself up the stairs. I didn't want to meet our new neighbours... who were they anyway? From what I remember from this morning, they looked loaded. There's no way I'm going to some rich bastard's house as some poor boy. There's no fucking way you'd see me at that house. Why would rich people like them want to live in a shitty place like Magnolia, the 'no-where' place in the whole country, the place that most people aren't aware about or know exist? Oh wait; they have that pet snowman too! I've gotta check that out - but I still don't want to go!

I sighed as I grabbed a t-shirt and comfortable trousers and walked into the bathroom to have a shower. I guess I would have to go since Mum will drag me there against my will if I don't go. I hope they don't know my family since we were once a known family. My parents are still quite famous, I sometimes still hear people talking about the _Eucliffes_ now and then. So there's a high chance that they will pretty much know us. This sucks...

 **XOXOXOX**

Once I had finished my shower, I changed into a white shirt and black jacket with blue jeans red converses - a casual and a smart-ish looking look, if I must say. I slipped my phone into my pocket, as well as my earplugs, just in case I was going into a house flooded with boring shit. I don't get what my mum wants me to do there - sit around drinking tea and talk about my education and look like I actually give two shits? Hell no, everyone knows I'm not that type of guy; intelligent conversations bore me and I'll actually fall asleep from hearing such things.

I seriously hope I won't have to talk to anyone, hey, I'm not antisocial - actually that might not be so bad! I could sneak out, pretending to go to the bathroom and never return because they wouldn't notice me! Though, I hope our new neighbours have a son, who is about my age, I don't know what to do if the house is full of girls... I shuddered at the thoughts as I walked into the kitchen.

 **XOXOXOX**

So here I was, standing with my mother on our neighbours' doorstep, as my mum rang the bell. My mum had baked a cake to welcome the family to our neighbourhood, so that was why she was visiting them after my sisters. I watched the door slowly begin to open, revealing a blonde haired woman with chocolate brown eyes. As soon as her eyes landed on my mother, her face brightened and a smile rose onto her face. I examined her, her face seemed familiar to me but I didn't know where or if I had seen her before, before this morning that is. Maybe I had or maybe I was just imagining things. But her hair seemed really familiar, like I had seen it recently. It was a shade of blonde which was darker than mine, and I swear I had seen similar facial features to her before! I shook away my thoughts and averted my gaze somewhere else, before I was caught staring.

"Leslie!" she exclaimed with a big smile as I watched her embrace my mum. Awkwardly, I stepped back a bit, allowing the two ladies to greet each other.

"Layla, it's been so long!" My mother gushed.

"It feels like forever since we last met." This _Layla_ replied. So my mum knew these people? Why was not I aware of this? WHY DID I HAVE TO VISIT PEOPLE MY PARENTS ALREADY KNEW?!

"Oh, and you must be Sting!" I turned my head, hearing my name, watching this lady look and smile at me, "I've heard so much about you from your sisters," she informed me as I smiled, sheepishly, hoping my sisters didn't say anything bad about me.

"O-Oh...you have?" I answered, completely lost for words.

Layla smiled at me and nodded before gesturing us to come inside, "You're quite the young man."

I didn't how to reply to her statement so I took it as a compliment, "It's nice to meet you, and I hope you and your family settle in well." I greeted her, feeling my polite and posh side coming in. Layla smiled, warmly at me, "It's nice to meet you too and thank you, we will. Now why don't we go inside, it's getting cold out here."

Once we entered the house my eyes grew in amazement at how lavish and spacious the house was. On my left was a huge lounge and in front of me was a staircase; to my right was a hallway, leading to different rooms and at the end of the hallway was a was a glass door, with a white doorframe, probably leading to a garden. The floor was wooden with an expensive looking carpet. I didn't know how to explain this house...it was...it looked so fancy and rich, it reminded me a lot of my old home back in the capital, Crocus. I don't what I felt at that moment, but I felt some nostalgia and sadness from my old life's memories flooding my mind.

"Are you okay Sting?" I heard Layla's voice, and I turned to see her looking at me. "You seem a bit out of it."

"I'm just a bit tired, is all," I lied and smiled at her.

Layla just gave a simple nod, "Why don't you go sit in the lounge whilst I prepare some snacks for you?"

"Oh, it's alright Mrs...?" I paused not knowing her last name.

"Oh, Mrs Heartfilia." She answered. _Heartfilia?_ Holy crap! These guys are the wealthiest people in the country, apart from the royal family of course! What the hell? What are these people doing living in Magnolia? They own like 10 million mansions – an exaggeration of course – and Layla Heartfilia owns her own separate business to her husband. _Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Stay calm. Stay calm. Breathe in. Breathe out. I can live through this conversation! Just don't do anything stupid!_

"Mrs Heartfilia," I repeated, swallowing after a sudden stutter, "I'm fine, I don't feel like eating anything at the moment."

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" She inquired as I nodded, "Perhaps a drink at least?"

I thought for a moment, I didn't want to be rude so I took her on her offer, "Er... Alright."

I followed her to the kitchen, wondering if it was possible to get lost in this mansion. The house was very quite empty though, I noticed a few boxes here and there and the house still needed some decorating and more furniture. The walls were a murky grey with the wallpaper coming apart and there were a few cobwebs in a few corners. I didn't judge because they just moved in and it takes quite a while to unpack and decorate.

I sat at the dining table in the kitchen as Mrs Heartfilia poured me some juice into a glass she brought out from a cardboard box on the counter, perhaps it contained cutlery. She handed me the glass and I began taking small sips as we talked for a few minutes about my education and our backgrounds.

"Your mother and I went to the same school when we were younger; we were very close at that time." I listened to her talk about her history with my mother, and I kinda droned her out but still listened at the same time. I plastered an interested look on my face and pretended to know what she was talking about.

I wasn't really in the mood to have this sort of conversation especially since I was feeling a bit awkward because of my family's status. I don't know if I should say that I was embarrassed to have a lower status because my dad lost his job, but I suppose that happening brought at least a small amount of shame upon our family. I remember what it felt like, when my dad lost his job. I guess we were the laughing stock of between all the haves. That was pretty much my whole school because at that time I went to a private school, full of rich people, in Crocus before I moved to Fairy Tail Academy about a year ago and met the guys. I wasn't the type of person to be picked on because I was seen as a powerful figure and no one dared to bully me, but when my dad lost his job, everyone knew about it the next day and my sisters and I were the laughing stock. It was such an embarrassment to be treated like shit; because I had lost my status, I was – I believe – picked on alot. I was in way more fights that usual and my sisters normally got involved as well.

It was pretty hard because we weren't treated nicely and just remembering that experience really pisses me off. Now I'm just an ordinary person and hearing someone else talk about their rich life, that I no longer have, makes me feel like shit. I didn't fit in at all when I came to FTA (Fairy Tail Academy) because I was too socially different because of my background. I didn't understand the life of the middle and working class because my life was so much easier being of a higher class. But I'm thankful for the status I have at school today, even if it is fake. My dad losing his job and our company failing was kept as confidential information, so the public didn't know unless they did thorough research about us. That was the reason why people still thought I was rich.

You might think that it was selfish of me to tell people that I was rich, son of a CEO, it may make me obnoxious, it may make me look as though I'm too full of myself, it may make me a lot of negative things, but it was hard to fit in with a past like that. And to be honest, it makes me sick. I don't like lying. I'm now used to being a part of the middle and working class, so I don't need that lie to use as a mask to hide behind because it makes me look weak, but it's a mask I can't break. It's a shell that I can't break out of, a gate I can't step through, a box I can't unlock. I don't want to go through the humiliation from a lie that big. I don't want to experience what I experienced back then. I guess I'm too chicken to tell people the truth, but I would never admit that.

I remembered Lucy all of a sudden. I told her I wasn't rich, the first person I had told the truth. Why did I? I hardly knew her, yet I told her. Yes she was new, but she didn't need to know my life story. Everyone acts nice at first right? Then after a while they show their true selves and Lucy could actually be one of those backstabbing bitches who backchat. Oh fuck, if she is, I'm going to die soon. I shouldn't have told her, she could tell others about my secret! What if she's untrustworthy?! What if- geez I gotta stop with this. I can't judge Lucy, she looks like a nice person! She also looks like a weirdo and a nerd but still! She has a good heart and somehow we run into each other wherever I go.

 **XOXOXOX**

After I had my conversation with Mrs Heartfilia ended, she went to talk to my mum, so I got out my headphones and plugged it into my phone and began listening to some music. As I was walking over to the lounge, Mavis came running down the stairs with her arms filled with dolls. She gave me a toothy grin and she began tugging on my arm, "Sting, Sting! The girl upstairs is so nice and pretty! She gave me her dolls!" she beamed, as her eyes sparkled.

"The girl upstairs?" I repeated, taking out one of my ear phones to listen to my youngest sister.

"Yeah! She has so many cool things; can you believe she let me keep these?" Mavis exclaimed, "The girls at school will be so jealous!"

I bent over a bit to reach Mavis' height and pat her on the head, I flashed her a smile, "Did you say thank you to the nice girl?" Who was this 'nice' girl? And how old was she?

I looked at Mavis as her smile fell, "O-Oh...I forgot!"

I looked at my younger sister warmly, "Why don't you go back upstairs and thank her? And ask her if she has any dolls for me." I joked, as Mavis smiled.

"You're not a girl, Sting! Dolls are for girls!" Mavis laughed. _**(A/N: I don't mean to be stereotypical here, guys can play with dolls too.)**_

"Oh you can have as many dolls you want, Sting." I heard a new voice giggle. It seemed all too familiar as I slowly turned around...

Instantly my jaw dropped and I paled.

...

...

...

...

...

"Lucy?!" I exclaimed with utter shock.

She smiled at me, "That's my name, don't wear it out!"

I stared at her, absolutely in shock. She was standing midway on the staircase, leaning against the wall. She looked so different to how I had seen her earlier, but was recognisable. She wore no glasses at all and her messy hair was straightened, it was long and beautiful and her bangs framed her face. At school she seemed to have no sense of fashion and looked as though she shopped at a charity shop, no offence to her, but she wore a plain pink stripy tube top with denim shorts. She looked way prettier, and I'm not saying that because I have on a crush on her or anything, but you have to admit, the change in appearance is shocking. I could see that her nails were painted a light and glittery pink and she wore a silver necklace with a key around her neck.

I just stood there, looking at her dumbfounded. She was Lucy. Lucy _Heartfilia._ She was now the richest girl in the whole town. Wow... my life has seriously turned around...

* * *

 **So how was that chapter? Did you expect that ending? What are your thoughts about this chapter? Please leave a review and feel free to check out my other fanfics!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can can can can can I just ask that all my readers ignore all the mistakes that I've made in the past chapters? Gosh I'm such an un-planning person and ive made so many mistakes . In chapter one I said sting was 15 then 16 - HE IS 15 SORRY! And in the last chapter i said sting moved to FTA a year ago but in chap 1 he had moved there four years ago? Ahhhh im so sorry for these mistakes ahhh he moved there four years ago im sooo sorry ahhhhh /.\ euurrhh wth was i thinking when writing those chapters ?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, don't want to either i dropped it** **still love StiCy tho 3**

"Lucy?!" I exclaimed with utter shock.

She smiled at me, "That's my name, don't wear it out!"

I couldn't help but stare at her, dumfounded and embarrassed. I was Sting Eucliffe – I was known as the _'richest'_ student at school, but here is Lucy _Heartfilia_ , the true rich one. Ah shit, I was washed over with embarrassment and I felt my cheeks warm up.

How could I have ever bragged about myself, boasted about my imaginary wealth when there was one who was wealthier with a higher status but humbler than me? How could I have no humility? At that moment I felt so ashamed over everything, I had to change... I have to change... I need to change. My body went numb and I went speechless. Status is everything... isn't it?

Lucy must have noticed my embarrassment, "If you think status and wealth is everything, Sting, you'll never be happy and satisfied – the truth is, status has no importance." She uttered gently, as if she knew the words going through my mind.

I swallowed and looked down at my feet, "I'm sorry," I whispered. I should have never been ashamed of my status – I should have strived to work harder: but I didn't. I was ashamed, thinking that losing my high status was the worst thing ever. Rogue... Natsu... Gray... Gajeel... none of them have a high status but they're still happy – they're still popular at school without being rich. Why had I never swallowed my pride and realised this? Why am I always so cocky about everything?

"Sting, are you okay?" Mavis asked, tugging on my shirt to get my attention.

"Why don't we talk outside, Sting?" Lucy suggested, as she hopped down the steps and walked in the direction of the garden. I followed her silently, thinking.

 **XOXOXOX**

"You're Lucy Heartfilia..." I muttered, "Why didn't you say anything at school?"

"And you're Sting Eucliffe," Lucy answered, as she sat beside me in the garden, "Your company went bankrupt four years ago after your father failed to repay a huge loan when your profits decreased... why didn't you tell the truth at school?" she asked.

"...Where'd you get that information?" I asked, softly, trying to hide my shock as I had never been told this information.

"I asked my mother when I came home," she explained blandly, but then she turned to face me with a smile. "But I guess you would have never guessed that I'm a Heartfilia right?"

I shook my head, "You look completely different to when I saw you at school." I answered truthfully, "but why? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Haven't heard of modesty?" she wondered with a smile, "But to be honest that's not all to it."

"Is it Heartfilia Story Time now?" I looked at her and she nodded slightly.

"I don't have to tell you this, but seeing as you're my first friend, I trust you." She spoke and my eyes widened.

"You're first friend?" I repeated.

"Well, you see ... I was always alone when I was little, always bullied at school because of my family's wealth. Everyone knew who I was so I was used by alot of my so called _friends._ I moved schools several times but at each school I was bullied so I decided that for my last year of secondary school, I was going to change my appearance and keep my identity a secret."

I sat there silent; I didn't know how to respond.

"When I met you today, I thought to myself, _'Wow, someone who is actually nice and doesn't judge me based on my looks.'"_ She laughed awkwardly and looked away, "The other girls kept their distance from me today, I guess I don't look like someone who could be their friend, you know? But you didn't mind talking to me, you and your friends actually talked to me, thanks."

"I'm sorry you had such a lonely first day," I mumbled. I couldn't believe that Lucy was bullied even though she was so nice. I regret not trusting her about my secret and I felt bad.

"I didn't know how much you were loved at school," she continued, "When I beat you in the race, I didn't expect the other girls to bash on me for not letting you win, they don't like me already." Lucy nervously laughed, as if I couldn't detect the slight sadness in her voice.

" _It must hurt"_ I wanted to say but instead I blurted out, "Hangout with me instead-"

She looked at me and I stuttered, "Er... the guys like you so don't worry about having no friends, we're already your friends."

I mentally slapped myself. Did I truly want to be friends with Lucy? Didn't she remind me of my past? The past I didn't want to remember? Well I couldn't take back my words now, could I?

"Really?" she beamed at me, "Thanks so much!"

At that moment I couldn't take my eyes off her smile so genuine – how I could I deny to being her friend when she looked so happy and relieved? It made it impossible to not want to be her friend, especially after she'd been bullied for no reason.

"Anytime," I smiled back at her.

"And in return I'll help you with _Mission: Humility_!"

"Wait what?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh come on, everyone knows you're too full of yourself!"

I smiled to myself, _maybe Lucy is the key to help me change._

 **XOXOXOX**

"Oh, I'm sure Sting would love to take Lucy to school every morning!" I heard my mother gush as soon as we walked back into the house after a couple of minutes.

"I'll what?" I blurted out, upon hearing my mother's words.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that, Leslie! I'm sure Sting has his own friends to go to school with!" Layla disapproved.

 _Yes! Yes! I have friends to go to school with, I can't go to school with Lucy – we just met, it'll be too awkward between us!_

"No, no, believe me Layla, Sting would love to!" My mother continued.

"I-I would...?" I deadpanned.

" _Yes_ , you would!" Leslie Eucliffe laughed, glaring at me with her teeth gritted.

I sweat dropped, choking out, "Oh... I-I would!" Then I turned to Lucy, forcing laughter, "It's no problem, Lucy! I'll pick you up at 8am every morning!"

"Really? Is it too much trouble?" Lucy looked at me, playfully, "You don't have to, you know."

 _I know I don't_ have _to, but my mum will kill me if I dare to be so rude._ "Nah, it's cool with me. It'll be nice to have some company on the way to school and we can deepen our friendship." I forced out with a grin, though I was not lying.

Although it came so suddenly, I actually wouldn't mind going to school with Lucy now that I think about it. It would just be like going to school with one of my sisters or Minerva or Mira. It should be no different right?

"How thoughtful of you, Sting, I greatly appreciate it!" Mrs Heartfilia thanked me.

"Anytime, Mrs Heartfilia, I'm here to help if you need it!" I responded.

 **XOXOXOX**

"That Lucy is such a nice girl, isn't she?" My Mum spoke as we sat around our kitchen table that night, after returning home not too long ago.

"She's so beautiful too, she's so gorgeous – she's like her mother's twin but younger." Yukino gossiped, "I wish she was my older sibling instead of Sting!"

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed, "It's not like I want to be in the same family as you either!"

"You could learn alot from her, Sting." Sorano added, washing up some dirty dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"She gave me her old dolls!" Mavis chimed, "She's so kind! Sting never lets me play with his games!"

I huffed, annoyed at all the praise Lucy was getting, "Yeah, Yeah, we all wish Lucy was our amazing sister instead Sting, yeah, yeah, I know that." I grumbled sarcastically.

"You shouldn't talk about your friends like that, Sting." My mum spoke, "I know it's hard to handle being friends with someone who you would have once been equal in status with, but the Heartfilias are different, and once you agree to be someone's friend you shouldn't be jealous of them. Instead you should aim to be like them and learn from them to make yourself into a better person."

"I'm not jealous." I snapped.

"Like I said, having Lucy around could influence you heavily in a positive way, especially after all the trouble you've been getting into." Sorano stated, going into her mature-older-sister mode. "You're friends aren't the most sensible people either, you guys are too rowdy. And this year, you need to buckle down and focus, Sting, if you want to get into a good college."

"I know that already, just quit it, I don't need lectures." I sighed, heavily, my sister were just too annoying sometimes.

Jenny spoke up, plucking an earphone out of her ear, "Sting, you're too carless and that carelessness won't get you out of poverty. Planning to marry a rich girl won't do you good and that's not being serious about the real world."

I snorted, "And what rich girl am I planning to marry, eh?" Please, my sisters were getting too out of hand with their lectures. Getting lectured was the last thing I need after this tiring day.

"There's one living next door..." Yukino taunted.

"Can you just shut up? I'm not going to marry Lucy, nor do I plan to! The thought never crossed my mind so stop thinking you know what's going through my mind!" I barked.

"Sting is going to marry Lucy?!" Mavis squealed and I wanted to hit my head on the table then and there.

"I'm done with you guys, I swear, women are so bothersome." With that I stood up and hurried to my room and threw myself onto bed.

I didn't bother to close the curtain separating my side and Mavis', I was too exhausted. So many things happened today; I put my hand outwards and pretended to count on my fingers.

 _First I woke up late. Then I did four hours of sports at school. Had detention and had that throwing fight with the guys. The paperclip and the soup incident at work – I almost got fired. When I thought my day couldn't get any worse, I find out my neighbour is Lucy Heartfilia, heiress of the Heartfilia family company , the richest girl at school who, I, now have to go school with everyday. Oh, what a day!_

I exhaled and shuddered at the thoughts of my long and hard day.

 **XOXOXOX**

Around 7am the next morning, I groggily walked down the stairs to the kitchen to have breakfast. I was only wearing a pair of shorts and no top, but the only ones at home were my family so it was no problem. I was too sleepy to care about wearing a shirt.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen and set my eyes at the table, my mouth fell open. Lucy. What the hell was Lucy doing here so early in the morning?! She hadn't noticed me yet so I turned around and tried to creep out of the room to get a shirt. But as I did so, my mother spoke up, setting her eyes on me, "Oh, Sting you're up! I invited Lucy over for breakfast since I won't be able to drop you off for school today – you're father was called in early for work and I have to drop Sorano off at the airport. Jenny will take Mavis and Yukino to school so you and Lucy can leave whenever you're ready!"

"Hey Sting-!" Lucy smiled as she turned to face me, all bubbly. I looked at my mother, with my face almost burning with embarrassment, how was she talking to me when I was not wearing anything – she was talking so innocently, like Lucy was not of the opposite gender!

Lucy paused at the sight of seeing my bare chest, her face instantly flushed pink and she squeaked and turned around to avoid looking at me; I noticed she was in her messy bun and oversized uniform – _I guess she's going to stick with her dorky appearance at school._

My own face became red and I backed away and out of the kitchen, "I'll go get changed now..."

* * *

 **Sting and Lucy's friendship is deeeeeepeningggg, hopefully the story will reach its main point in the next chapter or the one after!**

 **I decided to update since I was just rereading some of my favourite StiCy fanfics and became sad since they hadn't been updated or they had ended with a sad ending *cough* His Final Letter – akari-chann , Light Casts a Shadow – Magical Puttemtator and Stay By My Side – LyingRavenEyes *cough*. If you have time, I recommend these as I always love rereading them XD**

 **But anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed and please leave a review with your thoughts! I apologise for any mistakes by the way haha XD**


End file.
